Nana Ebina
|va = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Umaru and Her Brother |name = Nana Ebina/Doma |blood type = Mother's blood type}} is a close friend and classmate of Umaru in Himouto! Umaru-chan series. Appearance Ebina is a pale-skinned girl with cherry-brown hair that is tied in pigtails, cherry-brown eyes and large breasts. She is typically seen wearing her school uniform which is a white blouse, a red skirt, and a red bow which she pairs with socks pulled up to her calves and brown shoes. When outside of school, she wears skirts, blouses and other modern clothes worn by a teenage girl. Ebina often appears red in the face, along with steam rising on top of her head when nervous. She has long cherry brown hair kept loosely in pigtails with red and white striped hair ties, which resemble little shrimps ('ebi'). Ebina has downward-pointing, eyes that match her hair color. Personality Ebina is a teenage girl who lacks self confidence and is very shy in nature. She sometimes stammers and blushes when talking to Taihei Doma or other small groups of friends. She often gets noticed for her large breasts and causes her to become self-conscious and flustered. However, despite her lack of self confidence, she is a very optimistic girl. Background Ebina is originally from Akita prefecture, which is in Northeastern Japan and is known for its agricultural industry. A year before meeting Ebina and Taihei, she is shown speaking with an Akita dialect, making her sound like someone from the countryside and wears a thick jacket due to the harsh winters there. It is implied that she decided to go to school in Tokyo to find her brother after he left to find a job in Tokyo 10 years before. She mentions that she had to study to cover her Akita dialect and buy trendy clothing to blend in instead of looking and sounding like a girl from the countryside. As such, she usually speaks standard Japanese around everyone, though her Akita dialect sometimes comes out when she is excited. Ebina lives alone, and it is noted that her apartment is directly below Umaru Doma and Taihei Doma. One day, she visited Umaru at her house and upon being introduced to Taihei, she noticed him looking at her eyes rather than her chest, which gave her the impression of him being a kind man. She developed a crush on Taihei ever since that incident and often gets flustered while talking to him. It is implied that she has strong feelings for Taihei, due to his kindness, be a first person to look her in eye contact, and his look resembles to that of her older brother. Trivia * Ebina made chocolate for Taihei in episode 9, but ate it after finding out that he's not very fond of chocolates. * Ebina's lack of self-confidence is the result of her constantly failing miserably in school and in sports. * As a result of her being voted the series' most popular character (apparently due to her level of cuteness and optimism), she now has her own spin-off manga, "Akita Imokko! Ebina-chan" (Akita Native Little Sister! Ebina-chan a.k.a. Akita Sister! Ebina-chan.) Gallery Character Art Designs 20150513_umaru02.jpg|Ebina's concept art from the anime goods-00048338.jpg|Ebina's sticker a278ce95d37e408355244b60fb574ae3.jpg|Umaru with Nana 0a510059f6390186e0fd56655384b654.jpg|Ebina and cat dakimakura 92ca9f45f4e28f3e8bb77ab5698c645d.jpg|Girls in swimminghall 27412fcfc2cf72818a2c06afd038c4a9.jpg|Sleepover Screenshot_20180706-225311.jpg Screenshots Umaru25200201.png|Ebina getting nervous of Taihei's touch 11356453 854254324657348 1700774049 n.jpg|Ebina smiling Nana ebina 74114 (2).png|Ebina looking feca57589d1e4ee79374727d09e0e1dd.jpg|Ebina being introduced cf4e4a3473e7726413196773a6a3d9f9.jpg|Ebina scared a3b6932891f9e5a39e7709b3bdc27988.jpg|Ebina and Umaru 20180707_210718.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Volume 1 Chapters